efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Raw 9th Of May 2011
A Promo Plays of Survivor Series Ivan against Rated Peep Superstar for the Worldheavyweight Championship * Cole: Ivan is going for it he is going to hit the shooting star press! HE HITS IT! Come on Ivan pin him! he crawls Rated Peep Superstar 1! 2! YES WE HAVE A NEW WORLD CHAMPION AND A KICK OUT NO! Rated Peep Superstar kicks out no Ivan is going for a second shooting star press HERE WE GO! OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE THAT! was the the brass knuckles the to jaw!? 1 2 3! And Rated Peep Superstar retains the Worldheavyweight Championship once again! No! *Raw Intro Plays* - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrJw9lu-bFA *CM Punk The Ultimate Savior Comes out* What happened last night I did not expect from Jason T to turn his back on me and walk out on the match and I then went onto get pinned Which went onto cost us the match on Team Raj last night! my dissapointment right now is with Jason T a man who I was training to get bigger in this company..No, Jason is upset with me he had to take the cheap way out and superkick me right in the jaw! maybe he's upset the way I do things around here...*Jason T's music hits and he appears on the Titantron* Jason: CM Punk The Ultimate Savior, I saw the era of my ways while you tagged yourself in last night you looked me in the eyes a way like you were teaching me a lesson! so I realised why am I stuck sitting here waiting for washed has been to get me to the top again I can do it all by myself! and tonight I will show you who the real Jason T is no more of this phonyness no more hiding behind you getting my battles fought for me I will show you who I am when I beat the man who thinks he can be a big shot it this company Chris Xtreme who has been given all this opportunittys since he debuted here the opportunittys I haven't been given!..... The Awesome One: Well Ladies And Genetleman I proud to be apart of the full Broadcast Team of Raw now with the arogant Michael Cole sitting ringside now. Michael Cole: Um, What? *Backstage* *Cameron Moore is seen backstage preparing for his match when Alberto Del Rio walks in* Cameron Moore: Hey, you ready for our match up next? ADR: *Scratches his head* urm.. Cameron: What the hell is you're problem? ADR: *Locks into a cross arm breaker into Cameron until The Canadian Destroyer comes and breaks it up* TCD: What the hell are you think What's you're problem!?? ADR: I'll tell you right now! Before the show tonight this guy came up to me and said he was going for the EFW Title tonight! So what was obviously going to happen he would have attacked us tonight on Raw and gone for that title himself TCD: Dude! He was probably trying to prove who we are to make a name for this stable and take that title away from here! ADR: Well I am not trusting any of this until something changes with this it better be what you said it was............... Michael Cole: Well we will get to the bottom of this tonight on Raw! but next we have a champion vs. champion match on Raw the Intercontential Champion Samir Cerebral Assassin will face the United States Champion is a 2 out of 3 Falls Match! Next we return live! Match 1) AdamEEF (US Champ) vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin(IC Champion) - 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match. *after Match 1. The Ultimate Opportunist comes out with a mic in hand* Samir Cerebral Assassin......The Intercontential Champion..........How Bad does that sound huh? now, The Ultimate Opportunist, The Intercontential Champion now that sounds great. Now that Europe is south a worthless championship no prestige to this title until I Took over and that Intercontential Championship you hold has not had Prestige to it since I held it before Night Of Champions! now at the Upcoming Pay Per View in three weeks Tables Ladders and Chairs I challenge you to a match an Extreme Match! you can't go to the limits of! A Match where I am the master of my game a Tables Ladders And Chairs Match which represents The Pay Per View for just one night of the year I become me where I unleash hell! and it will be on you Samir!... *Samir finally stands up with a mic* Samir: Wait what? you're already European Champion and you want more? I think you're just letting this go all to your head Opportunist! and The Ultimate Opportunist I accept your challenge for the TLC Pay Per View because I will knock you're head of your shoulders and shove you're teeth right down your throat! I'll give you one hell of a Match! *While The Ultimate Opportunist is standing on the ramp he is attacked from behind by Alton C* *WWE Champion CM Punk breaks up the chaos and speaks* WWCMP: Stop! Stop It now Alton that's enough I know you wan another shot at that European Championship but you're going to have to wait why don't you just wait you're turn because all you are is a one hit wonder! and if you try and interfere at TLC in The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Samir you will be indefinatly fired on the spot center of the stage with no hesitations!........Anyway, you three get to the back now! In This next Match The Ghost Hunter against Phantom I will give my thoughts about giving a possible future EFW Championship title shot... Match 2) The Ghost Hunter vs. Phantom - Singles Match. *Backstage Interview with Cameron Moore* Josh: Please Welcome at this time Ladies and Gentlemen Cameron Moore! Cameroon: Hey Josh. Josh: Well, there's been allot of talk backstage earlier after what happened with yourself and Alberto Del Rio are you going for the EFW Championship tonight? Cameron: Josh, Alberto has a misunderstanding I am not turning my back on these guys I am giving a huge title to this group and make it bigger and more dangerous than what we are right now... Match 3) Cameron Moore vs. David Falcon - Singles Match for the EFW Championship. Match 4) Raj Singh and The Awesome One vs. The Canadian Destoryer - Handicap Match. *Backstage with WWE Champion CM Punk talking to a board of directors words can not be heard but Cole is talking over* Cole: Well there is the General Manager of Raw WWE Champion CM Punk right there with it looks like a Board Of Director there we have no idea what they are talking about but next on Raw Jason T all of what he said earlier tonight on Raw we see if he can back up all what he said to CM Punk The Ultimate Savior after he goes one on one next on Monday Night Raw! Match 5) Chris Xtreme vs. Jason T - Singles Match. *'''After the match CM Punk The Ultimate Savior comes out and hits a Go To Sleep on Jason T and speaks over Jason saying that the words are heard* "Paybacks a Bitch Jason, Paybacks a Bitch!" *he then goes onto throw Jason out of the ring* '''Match 6) CM Punk The Ultimate Savior, Ivan 'The Destoyer' and Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. Jason T, Rated Peep Superstar and Nexus - 6 Man Tag Team Match. BQ: Rate Card